


The Lost Boy

by Dragoncreeper161



Category: NCIS, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncreeper161/pseuds/Dragoncreeper161
Summary: When a normal disturbance call leads to gruesome murder scene, Gibbs and his team have to wrap their heads around why a stranger from Chicago is standing over the bodies when they arrive. What did this stranger know, how was he connected to the victims. Gibbs must work to solve this murder under the pressure of a missing kid and find them before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I hope you enjoy the story; any critics and comments would be appreciated. Let me know if I am doing anything wrong I am really trying to improve my writing… so I am sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors, anyways I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Tony sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk asleep. It was early in the morning and Ziva and Tim whispered and laughed together while casting occasional glances in Tony's direction. Tony popped an eye open and saw them snickering. He glared at them "What are you laughing about" Tony growled.  
"Oh nothing," Ziva said slyly "just the fact that you snore like a girl that's all" Tony sat up and placed his feet on the floor "I do not!"  
"Yes, you do DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he walked into the offices. "Pack it up, we have a naval yard disturbance call."

"Any, body?" Ziva asked. "Not yet" Gibbs responded as he stepped into the elevator with his team behind him. Gibbs and his team pulled up to the house where the disturbance was reported and knocked on the door. An old woman opened the door. "hello ma’am, special agent Gibbs, what seems to be the problem" he asked. The old lady shuffled out of the way and pulled the door open more.

"I'll show you," she said allowing Gibbs to step inside. She took him to the back yard and pointed at the neighbor's fence. "it's there on the fence and on all over the ground." Gibbs walked over to the fence and stared at it.  
On the top of the fence, there was a smeared handprint of blood and a small trail lead down the panels of the fence, at the bottom, lying in the flowerbed was a lone eye staring back at him.  
Mcgee took photos of the scene while Tony bagged the evidence and took samples, Ziva finished interviewing the old lady and walked over to Gibbs to report her findings.

"She said early this morning around 5 while she was looking out the kitchen window she saw someone hop over her fence and continue running and hop over the other fence and disappeared, she said she found this very weird but didn't think too much of it, until later this morning when she was watering her flowers that she saw the eyeball and blood, that's when she called us." Ziva said as she walked along with Gibbs to the front of the house.  
"She also expressed some concern for her neighbors saying she saw someone peering into their house this morning too, she said she called the neighbors but they never picked up. She doesn't know if the man ever entered the house but she said she knows the man is still there because his car is still parked outside" Ziva finished pointing to a beat up, multi-colored Beetle parked outside in front of the neighbor's house.

"Okay I'll check it out, did you get a description of the two suspects". Gibbs asked glancing at the neighbor's house. "Yes for the suspect that hopped the fence she said that the person was dressed in all black and was wearing gloves and had a backpack strapped to their back and ran extremely fast but that was all she was able to describe of the intruder. For the other man at the neighbor's house he was a tall lean man who was dressed in a duster and had a glove on his left hand," Ziva finished.  
"Good, hurry up and process this scene then come meet me at the neighbor's house there might be more evidence on the other side of the fence"  
"On it boss!" Ziva said a walked over to the team to help them process the rest of the scene. Gibbs walked over to the neighbor's house and knocked on the door. One knock and the door swayed open a bit.

Gibbs became wary he could hear someone talking inside but couldn't hear what they were saying. Ziva noticed his wariness walked up to Gibbs He signed her to stay quiet and pointed her to go around into the back yard. Ziva nodded and quietly left.  
Gibbs pushed the door open more so he could see inside. There was a man talking into a phone standing in the middle of the living room with his back turned to the front door. Next to him on the floor and all around him on the walls was blood, lots of it and two bodies laying on the floor, one of them was dressed in a navy uniform. Gibbs pulled out his gun and pointed it at the stranger

"NCIS! Put your hands you now!" The man seemed to jump then stiffen, "Put down the phone slowly," the stranger did as he was told and put the phone down on to the table hanging it up. "Turn around slowly" the man slowly turned keeping his hand high enough for Gibbs to see them. Gibbs pulled out a pair of cuffs and stepped forward towards the stranger  
"You are under arrest for the murder of a military personnel and his family" The strange took a step back "Wait! hold on a second you don't understand I didn't kill them!" The stranger said backing away from Gibbs as he advanced with the cuffs. He saw the man glance down at the two bodies and shift his weight to run.  
Gibbs stopped and raised his gun higher "Don't try it!" Gibbs warned, looking into the eyes of the strange, Gibbs felt a weird pull, before the stranger booked it. "Hey stop!" Gibbs yelled at the man and chased after. The stranger spotted the back door and ran out.

Ziva stepped out and smacked the man with a pipe in the face. He stumbled back and fell back and Ziva quickly threw cuffs on him, lifted him up and shoved him into the wall.  
"Ziva are you okay! did you get him?" Gibbs said running out the door. " Yeah I've got him, might have broken his nose though," she said holding him against the wall. Gibbs quickly patted him down, he found a Gun and a long metal rod on the man, plus a pair of car keys.

"Hurry and take him back to be interrogation Ziva. Tony!" Gibbs called "Yes, boss" Tony said running up to them. Gibbs tossed him the keys and pointed at the beat-up car in front of the house. "Go check that car see if there is anything important in it" Gibbs ordered.  
"Right away boss!" and Tony ran off to open up the car for any evidence. Ziva escorted the man to the nearest squad car and walked back over to Gibbs. "That's the man that the lady had been describing earlier," Ziva said "What happened?" she asked as they walked back into the house.

"We better call Ducky." Gibbs said when they enter the living room. Ziva saw the two bodies laying on the ground and paled a bit "On it…" she said as she stepped out of the room. Gibbs stared at the two corpses, it was a normal looking murder scene, the only off thing was both of the victims had only one eye the other ones had been yanked from their heads. Gibbs grimaced He had a lot of questions for this man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again! I am so glad that people actually liked my story! I just took my ACT so my brain is fried right now. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, criticism is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dresden knelt down beside a pool of blood. He grimaced at the sight before him. There were two bodies sprawled across the pavement behind an alley. The first victim and the closest to Harry was a young girl about 18 or 19 years of age. She has blond hair that was now dyed brown and matted together underneath her because of all the blood, she was skinny and was probably very good looking but that was kind of hard to tell give that the bottom half of her face had been ripped off. 

The rest of her body had been mangled and torn to shreds, bones popping through the skin at weird jagged angles, bits of flesh looking like they had gone through a meat grinder. Her tongue hung limply out of the gaping hole where her mouth used to be and her left eye had been gouged out and was currently missing. 

Next to the poor girl may be a good 10 feet away and deeper into the alley was young man also probably 18 or 19. He had brown had and a blue eye, his left eye had also been torn out from the body. Harry made a mental note to look up any sort of spells that might be related to the left eye, or just an eye in general. Other then the man missing his left eye, he had been gutted like a fish. One long deep horizontal slash across the belly, his inners spilling out on to the pavement, and the smell was atrocious, it made Harry want to vomit. 

Harry stood up and took a couple steps back "So what do you think Harry?" A woman said.

Harry let out a sigh, turned away from the scene with a bit of relief, and faced Lieutenant Murphy. " Well based on the how violent the murder was..." Harry said with a shutter. " I'd say we are dealing with a rogue member of the black court…What a pain this is going to be." Murphy nodded along jotting what Harry said into her notebook. “What else you got for me”. 

“Well” Harry contemplated “I'd say the attacker knew the girl, who is she by the way” Murphy looked up from her notes “Her name is Patricia Hollow, she is 19 and went to the local university” Harry looked down at the bodies. 

“The man is David Winston, he is 20 years old and also when to the same university, they likely were a couple” Murphy finished “What makes you think that the attacker knew the victim” Harry looked hard at the scene and tried to picture the order of events that took place a few days before. 

“I think that the guy was attacked first, they must have been walking somewhere together and felt the alley would have been a good short cut.” Harry paused for a second trying to think it out and Murphy waited patiently. “They had either been followed or they ran into the attacker in the alley, the vampire probably ambushed them dragging the boy deeper down the alley gutted him, and leaving him to bleed out while it make the girl watch. The girl tries to run and the monster brutally murders her, that’s why her body is farther out of the alley” 

Harry turned to face Murphy “Of course this is all speculation it still might just be just a coincidence” Murphy shook her head “At least it’s a start, I’ll start looking into that lead.” “Okay” Harry responded “Oh and Harry” Murphy interrupted “ I expect a full report on the black court vampires on my desk as soon as yesterday!” 

“Fine, fine” Harry said putting his hands up in defense. “You'll get your report by tonight.” 

“Fine see you tonight” Murphy said with a slight smile, she turned away and began to shout orders at her team. Harry pulled up to his office building in his blue beetle, he walk up the stairs and unlocked his office door. He took off his duster and threw it on to a small table with a bunch of discarded paperbacks, he then placed his staff and blasting rod in the corner of the room. 

Harry sat down at his desk and proceeded to write a report for Murphy in hopes to finish by tonight. He was about halfway through when his phone rang, Harry glared at it with irritations, grumbled to himself and put the receiver to his ear. 

“Hello” he said as polite as he could. “Hello” the caller responded quietly all most in a whisper. “Good morning ma’am how may I be of assistance” Harry responded a little annoyed by the woman’s quietness. She pause nervously, Harry guessed she was looking around the room. “Um, well…I would like to inform you of a murder” Harry straightened in his seat. “Okay ma’am what do you know, are you in danger right now.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so… Oh God I didn’t think he could do that…not him” Harry’s grip tightened around the phone “Ma’am, where are you right now….” She paused again before stating her address into the phone. She was in Washington DC … there no way this is related to his case now, there went that lead he thought as he wrote down the address. 

“The victim… she pause again and took a nervous breath, “The victim should be a young girl named Patrisha Hollow, she used to go to the local university there in Chicago” Harry froze, there’s no way Patrisha Hollow was the victim in Murphy's case, how could she have known, no public information has been released and she’s all the way in Washington DC. “I know… I know you don’t believe me but you have to listen, I am starting to fear for my families safety, We… We use to live in Chicago but we move less than two days ago because of my husband’s job and I think the killer came with us” 

“Okay Ms…” the lady interrupted him. “Violet Evergreen…” “Okay Ms. Evergreen who is the killer and are you in any immediate danger” there was a small click and a rattle of a door swing open and closing with a bit of force. Violet let out a small gasp and spoke louder into the phone almost cheerfully “Yes, yes we are doing fine! The move was relatively smooth nothing broke yet.” She rambled nonsense a little bit more and Harry quickly got the message “I will do everything I can to help just stay as safe as you can” Harry hear a small little click before Violet responded ”Ah okay then I’ll let you go now have fun on your trip, Goodbye” and she hung up the phone. 

Harry swore under his breath before picking the phone back up and quickly calling Murphy “Got something all ready for me Harry?” Murphy said a bit surprised. “Yea but there’s a problem...” 

Harry spilled the beans about the phone call to Murphy as fast as he could. “Shit, she’s out of my jurisdiction, and she didn’t tell you who the killer was!” Murphy grumbled clearly annoyed. “No, she didn’t and I think she’s in danger, I have to get down there quick” 

Murphy sighed. “Tell you what… you go down there and try to dig up as much as you can, I’ll try to meet you down there in a few days… I’ve still got this mess to clean up” “Okay let’s plan to meet up at Ms. Violet’s then” Harry said. “Fine call me when you get there and get me some solid evidence on this lead, maybe I can pull some strings to let me investigate this legally. “Got it good luck Murphy” 

“Thanks and Harry... don’t get yourself killed.” she said. Harry chuckled “No promises, Goodbye.” Harry hung up the phone and sat deep in thought. 

He was going to have to leave Chicago. He was going to have to leave the windy city unprotected, who knew what kind of creepies and creatures were just waiting for an opportunity like this to strike. What if this was a trap, a malicious plot created by the black and red courts to remove him from the playing field, or from the game altogether at this point. 

Besides Washington DC was heavily guarded by the white council, if any vampire was on the loose they would be swiftly dealt with, all Harry had to do was give them a call. But then again the war against the red court sure has put a damper on their forces would they even bother with one lone vampire. 

Horrific flashes of the two victims laying on the floor gruesomely mauled to death flashed across Harry’s mind. Followed by the thought of poor Violet and her family suffering the same fate was more than enough to get Harry out the door and into the Blue Beetle. Harry pulled up in front of his house, He sat there for a bit he wasn’t was going to leave Chicago completely unguarded while he was gone. He walked down the steps of his apartment and a big cat slammed into his leg and flicked its tail. Harry stared at his cat Mister and it stared back waiting for him to open the door to let him in. Harry shoved his shoulder into the warped steel door of his apartment pushing it open just enough to for him and Mister to squeeze through into the house. Only to come face to face with the barrel of the shotgun.

“Lovely morning isn’t it Thomas” Harry said unbothered by the gun. Thomas grinned, “ You should really get that door fixed”  
“Yea, yea, yea, I’ll get to it” Harry said waving him off. “Look I need to go to Washington DC it’s urgent” Tomas gave Harry a puzzled look. “How urgent?” Harry explained to Thomas all about the case he is working on and why he needed to go to Washington. “Sounds like a trap to me” Thomas said leaning back in his seat. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, I want you and Mouse to stay here and guard the city and if anything happens call me. This is the number of the hotel I will be staying at, and if things get serious and I am not back call Billy and the alphas, even Michele if you really need to” 

“Relax Harry you worry too much, what’s the worst thing that could happen in a few days” Thomas said nonchalantly “See that’s what I am afraid of” Harry said shaking his head. “Make sure you feed Mister and don’t forget to take Mouse on walks” 

“Okay Harry, I’ve got this” Harry didn’t feel confident in that answer but he went to his room and packed extra clothes for his trip anyway. “Don’t forget Bob’s here too if you need…” 

“Okay Harry you’re not my mom, I get it!” Thomas put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “Now go stop this bastard!” That put a smile on Harry’s face and he got into the blue beetle to began the long trip to Washington DC.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello again! Well here’s chapter 3, chapter 4 will be out either later on tonight or tomorrow morning, depends on how much homework I have and how long I feel like procrastinating on it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know if I make any of the characters act weird, I have a hard time switching mindset and thinking like some of the characters. 

Chapter 3

Harry pulled into the city, the capital of the US, Washington DC and the blue beetle gave a sickening rattle and pop, he had all ways wanted to visit here and take some time to see some museums and other sights, but sadly he wasn’t here to sightsee. Harry pulled up in front of Ms. Evergreen’s house and killed the engine of the blue beetle. Harry left his staff in the car but kept his gun and blasting rod on his belt covered by his leather duster. 

Harry walked up the stairs, knocked on the front door and stepped back, waiting for the door to open. Nothing happened… “Hello” Harry called “Ms. Evergreen it’s Harry Dresden” still no reply. Is she not home Harry thought. Harry pressed his face against the glass window at the top of the door. “Hello…” Harry looked into the house at what Harry assumed was the living room. 

It was a simple room with white painted walls with a flat screen tv, a nice looking couch, and an old school landline phone connected to the wall. Overall it was a nice room, well kept and clean minus all the blood splattered over the walls. 

Harry’s heart sank in his chest and his stomach started to do summersault, He was too late, someone got to Ms. Evergreen before he could. Harry bent down and pulled out his lock picking tools from his leather duster pocket and picked at the lock as fast as he could. There was a tiny click and Harry put his hand on the handle. 

Harry paused, he hadn’t considered if the killer was still there, or if there was a trap set up just on the other side of the door. Harry took a breath and called upon his sight and glanced around the house and saw no indications of a magical trap. 

Harry pushed the sight away before he entered the house. He didn’t want to look at the scene he was just about to walk in with his sight and have it permanently burned into his brain. Harry walked over to the blood-soaked corner of the living room. A corps of a lady laid sprawled across the floor in a pool of her own blood. Even though in Harry's brain screamed at him to run and leave this mess be hidden but he crouched down by her face. 

She had a singular cut all long her through practically severing it completely from the body, and like the other bodies, her left eye was missing. Next to her was another corpse a man wearing a military uniform, his body was more mutilated than Ms. Evergreen and had a big deep punchture wornd in his stomach but he was not as bad as the other two from Chicago, plus his left eye had also been pulled from its socket. He probably acquired most those injuries from putting up a fight, given how badly bruised his knuckles are, but sadly it wasn’t enough to stop his inevitable death. 

Harry swore under his breath, “God damn this killer!” and he stomped over to the phone hang on the wall and dialed Murphy's office number. Murphy picked it up after the second ring “Luitenit Murphy speaking” She said in a professional tone. 

“Murphy it’s bad,” Harry muttered into the phone, “Oh God don’t tell me,” She said. “Ya, I got here too late”. “Oh God, I told you don’t tell me” you could hear the frustration in her voice “Look Harry I am getting ready to coming down there right now but I need you to describe the scene to me so that I can add it to the report. Can you do that?” She asked shuffling around for papers to take notes. 

“Yea I can do that so they both missing there left eye but they aren’t…” Shouting from behind him interrupted and startled Harry. 

“NCIS! Put your hands you now!” Harry slowly raised his hands over his head, how the hell did he not notice someone else come in. “Harry!” Murphy called out from the phone “Harry! God damn it!” He heard Murphy slam the phone down and hang up the phone. 

“Put down the phone slowly,” the man behind him said. Harry slowly moved his arm to place the phone on the counter he also shook out his shield bracelet and willed power into forming an invisible shield around himself it just in case he needed it. 

“Turn around slowly” Harry kept his hands high as he slowly turned to face the man. The man who was holding a gun at him was a tall professional looking man, he had gray hair from old age and had a very discipline looking manner, he also looked very serious. 

“You are under arrest for the murder of Violet and Chase Evergreen along with the possibility of kidnapping Logan Evergreen,” The officer said stepping forward towards Harry with a pair. “Wait! hold on a second you don’t understand I didn’t kill them!” Harry said taking a nervous step back. 

The man got closer to Harry with the cuffs, Harry’s mind raced he couldn’t get arrested, he had to stop this killer, but was it really worth the risk of being hunted down by the local authority, and what the hell was NCIS! Harry looked down at Violet's lifeless eye and his resolve hardened, he wasn’t going to let this happen to someone else again. He was going to stop this killer even if he had to deal with this NCIS. 

Harry strengthen his shield, something in his body language must have tipped the man off because he stopped his advance and pulled out his gun. “Don’t try it!” He said sternly Harry met his eyes just for a second before booking it down the hallway.

“Hey stop!” he shouted chasing after Harry. He focused his shield's strength behind him to protect him from possible shots. Harry spotted the back door and figured that was his best bet of escaping. He flung open the door and stepped through the door out into the back yard. 

There was a quick blur and stars suddenly appeared in his vision, and a great pain erupted from the front of his face. Harry fell back flat on his butt gripping his nose. A woman stepped in to view holding a pipe, she bent down and quickly handcuffed Harry before he could recover, and hauled him to his feet by the crook of his arm.

“Ziva are you okay! did you get him?” the man said running out of the back door. “Ya I’ve got him might have broken his nose though,” she said pushing Harry face first into a wall. 

Harry’s head finally stopped spinning when the man had finished patting him down. He took his blasting rod, his gun, and the Beetle’s key and placed them in bags with the word evidence on it. 

“Hurry and take him back to the interrogation Ziva. Tony!” he called out and young man’s head snapped in his direction. “Yes, boss” Tony said running up to them. The boss tossed him the keys to the Beetle "Go check that car see if there is anything important in it” Gibbs ordered pointing to the blue beetle.

“Right away boss!” and the man ran off to open up the Beetle. Ziva pushed Harry hard "Get moving!" she said guiding him with a firm grip to the squad car. She opened the door and shoved Harry in and slammed it behind him locking him in. 

“Well shit…” Harry grumbled. “That didn’t work,”


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here the next chapter! I’ll try to get another out today. Again sorry for any errors I missed. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

“I am telling you that’s what it said” Tony claimed while Ziva and Tim stared at him in disbelief. “I don’t believe you,” Ziva said flatly. “Yea, you’re just telling us wrong information to make us look bad when Gibbs asks…” 

“What do you’ve got for me” Gibbs interrupted as he walked into the offices. The team scrambled in front of a TV screen ready to present their findings “The victims names are Violet and Aiden Evergreen” Ziva began pulling up pictures of them both standing in military uniforms on to the TV screen “Both served in the navy and just recently moved here from Chicago because Aiden recently got reassigned to the naval base here in Washington DC. They have a 17-year-old son named Andrew and he hasn’t been seen in the past few days” 

“So we looking at a possible kidnapping” Gibbs added. “That seems to be most likely” Mcgee finished. “Any known enemies,” Gibbs asked regarding Tim “Not here in Washington boss Aiden was due to check-in to the base for the first time yesterday, but he never showed up.” 

“what about back in Chicago,” Gibbs suggested “I put in a request to speak with his superiors but I have yet to hear back from them yet” Gibbs nodded along 

“And what about our friend here? Who is he and what does he do?” Ziva and Tim shot glances at Tony. “Ah yes,” Tony said stepping forward “His name Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.” Tony said pulling up a picture of Harry’s driving license He owns a small apartment back in Chicago, and his occupation is a wizard.” Tony said completely seriously. 

Ziva and Tim looked at Tony surprised that he actually said it. “He’s a what?” Gibbs said turning to Tony looking like he was about to slap him. Tony took a large step back hoping to escape Gibbs’ wrath. “No look I’m serious!” Tony changed the screen to show a digitally scanned copy of a page from Chicago's phone book, and at the very bottom, it read Harry Dresden – Wizard, lost items found, Paranormal investigations, consulting, advice, reasonable rates, No love potions, Endless Purses, Parties or other entertainment. 

Ziva and Mcgee’s faces still held a look of shock as they read the screen Gibbs just smirked at Tony. “Good Job Dinosso” Tony smiled at the compliment and the minute Gibbs turned his back stuck his tongue out at the others. Gibbs turned back around and saw him doing this and Tony’s celebratory expression vanished instantly when he glared at him. Gibbs looked at the rest of his team and they just stood there. 

“What are you just standing there for, get to work!” Gibb’s ordered and the team scattered back to their desks and started to type away on their computers. Gibbs shook his head and headed into the elevator. The elevator opened back up and Gibbs walked out into the autopsy room where Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer were looking over the two victims.“What do you got for me Ducky” “Ah Jethro I was wondering when you’d show up. I was just telling Mr. Palmer about that time I was in francs and I was…” 

“Not now Ducky I need answers.” Gibbs interrupted “Ah right Mr. Palmer would you shine that light over here." Palmer angled the light right over Ms. Evergreen illuminating her paleness ”This is quite a peculiar case and this poor girl never saw it coming” Ducky said as he stood over the dead lady’s head. “What do you mean by that?” Gibbs questioned “There’s no sign of a struggle" Ducky clarified “No bruises, no cuts, and no scratches, except for this one here” Ducky traced his finger along the girl's throat. “This was the killing blow cutting almost all the way through her neck poor girl..” 

“So it was a surprise attack most likely from behind” Gibbs speculated. “No that’s what’s so weird about it” Palmer interrupted. Gibbs and Ducky both gave him a look. “Oh did I say something wrong” 

“No, no please continue” Ducky insisted. “Oh okay, so the weird thing about this cut is how it was sliced. Rather than forming a crescent shape from a killer dragging a blade from behind the neck, this cut is more of a slash, which could only be achieved if the killer was standing in front of our victim. “Yes, very good Mr. Palmar but it’s not just the angle that is weird” Ducky added.

“It…It’s not” Palmer stuttered “It’s the depth of this cut Jethro, that concerns me” “You can’t gain the power required to cut this deep from attacking behind even while attacking in front it is still unlikely to deliver a powerful clean blow that could nearly take a woman's head off without any sort of reaction. 

Gibbs nodded his head Ducky was right whoever attacked Ms. Evergreen had strength and lots of it, it was something they would have to be careful when he and his team eventually had to confront this guy. It also meant 

"Our victims knew our killer," Gibbs said. "what makes you say that" Palmer asked. "Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, "Why else would you let someone stand in front of you in your own home unalarmed unless you were familiar with the person." 

“What about the eyes,” Gibbs asked “Well from what I’ve gathered so far the eyes were removed after death. As for the one that had been left behind by the killer that, belonged to our poor sir over here” Ducky walked over to the next steel bed and Gibbs followed. ”It is my speculation that she was killed first and he witnessed it” Ducky lifted up the dead man's hand for Gibbs to see and pointed at his knuckles. 

“See all this bruising the man tried to fight his way out, plus all these other stray cuts along his arms and abdomen. The Cause of death, however, was a singular puncture wound that ruptured his internal organs, causing him to go into toxic shock and eventually bled to death.” Ducky pause for a second. 

“Though for the life of me I can’t figure out what could have caused this sort of injury” Ducky turned to Gibbs. “Maybe you should go talk to Abby she might have more for you,” 

“Thanks Ducky,” Gibbs said and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello again there probably only going to be one chapter today, because of school, sorry about that and for any grammar and spelling mistakes I made. But I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Gibbs could hear the techno-punk music playing far down the hall before his arrived into Abby's lab. “Gibbs!” Abby yelled and gave him a big hug. “Hi Abby,” Gibbs said “what do you have for me” Abby’s smile dropped a little “Well,” she said as she walked over to the table behind her. Layed out across the table were a revolver, A metal rod, and a long wooden staff. 

“All that I can say for sure is that none of these are the murder weapon.” Abby said waving her hands over the table."To create the wounds that our victims acquired you need something very sharp, all of these weapons are blunt” Abby said pointing at the rod and staff. “and none of our victims were shot so we can rule out the gun” 

“There was however under Aiden's fingernails, bits of dried blood and skin cells.” Abby said turning to her computer to pull up the sample records for Gibbs to see. “My guess is, while he was fighting with the attacker he must have scratched him pretty good” Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the records. “Does it match our friend upstairs?" he asked turning to Abby. "I don’t know!" Abby stated. "He absolutely refused to let me take a sample, and I can’t force him unless we have a court order." 

“Okay thanks, Abbs, I’ll see if I can get you a sample” And Gibbs walked out of the room leaving Abby alone with her music.

Harry sat alone in the interrogation room. He had cotton jammed far up his nose to stop the bleeding caused by a lead pipe to the face. Harry now felt a little more sympathetic to Tom the cat from Tom and Jerry. Harry stared at the one-way mirror and wondered if there was someone on the other side watching him back, not so much in the “real world” but in the never-never. 

Who knew what kind of creatures were just staring at him tempted to use the mirror as a portal into the real world. Harry really didn’t want to have to deal with another Splatter Con!! incident. Harry thought about the punk looking girl that wore incredibly high heels and a bunch of spikes that reminded him of Molly and how she wanted a sample of his DNA. Refusing to give the sample probably only increased their suspicion of him. 

But he would never willingly hand over anything that could be used against him magically speaking. If that sample fell into the wrong hands he would be done for! Harry felt a chill run down his spine, someone just said his full name and nearly got it right! Harry waited and waited and waited and the longer he waited the angrier he became. He was wasting valuable time. 

He needed to figure out who is doing the killing if they are working for someone and stop them. Not just sitting here doing nothing! Harry began to pace around the room rattling his brain. What did the victims have in common with each other? Why did each of them have an eye missing, were they used in some sort of spell or was it just a trophy for a sadistic killer. 

Harry heard a click and snapped his head towards the door. Gibbs entered into the room with a file, they made eye contact for a second before Harry looked away. He didn’t want to enter a soul gaze with the man that might throw the book at him right now. Harry didn’t know what his soul really looked like but most people that have gazed upon it always went really pale. 

“Sit down,” Gibbs said calmly pointing at the chair with his folder. Harry did as he was told, pulled out the chair and sat down. Gibbs did the same placing the folder in front of himself. Gibbs opened the folder and started ruffling through the pages, and Harry just sat there. “Isn’t that something you do before you come in here?” Harry asked he wasn’t in the mood to play nice right now. 

Gibbs glared at him and Harry glared back but never look him straight in the eyes. Gibbs pulled out two photos and pushed them towards Harry. They were photos of Ms. Evergreen and her husband, they were already in a morgue from what Harry could tell, they were laying on metal tabletops and had a white cloth covering everything but their faces. 

Gibbs watched Harry studied the photos. “How do you know these people?” Gibbs asked. Harry looked up “ I don’t really, I talked to the woman here once over the phone.” Harry was going to continue but got cut off when Gibbs pulled out another photo from the file and placed it before him. 

The photo was a picture of a young boy maybe 16 or 17 if Harry had to guess. The boy was hugging Ms. Evergreen and his father all of them were smiling brightly. “Do you know this boy then.” Gibbs asked. Harry’s eye widened, there was a kid missing too! Gibbs studied Harry he seemed genuinely surprised when he mentioned the kid. 

“God-damn-it I didn’t know there was a kid missing too!” Harry swore. This was no time to play around Harry need to get out of here fast and contact Murphy. 

Harry leaned forward, “Look I am a private investigator from Chicago. I work alongside with Chicago’s SI Department lead by Lieutenant Murphy. She and I were investigating another case very similar to this one when I got a call from Ms. Evergreen.” Gibbs frowned what the hell was this guy trying to pull here. Why would the Chicago PD have a “Wizard” on staff? Was he really trying this to pull this ridiculous bluff? 

“She informed me that she knew who the victim was and she felt the killer followed them when they moved. So, I came out here and their dead!” Harry continues to ramble “And now you're telling me there’s a God-damn kid missing! Can this get any worse!” Gibbs was a little surprised by the man's outburst, but he still didn’t fully believe him. 

He didn’t think the man was the murder but there was something still not sitting right with Gibbs. The man knew much more than he was letting on. He was lying somewhere in that story but where? At what part? What was he leaving out? Gibbs leaned forward too and tried to meet the man’s eyes but he looked away. 

“Do you really expect me to believe you work for the police department” Gibbs pulled out the scan of the phone book with Harry’s add in it and pointed at it. “You really expect me to believe that the police department hired a wizard to investigate a murder.” Gibbs finished. “ Yes!” Harry said “look up their records I’ve helped them solve many cases before” Gibbs narrowed his eye at Harry and lead closer. “Your lying to me!” 

Harry opened his mouth to say something snarky back but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tony opened the door and stuck his head in “Uhh... Boss, there's someone here to see you” Gibbs glared at Harry one last time before stepping out of the room with Tony. 

Harry let out a sigh and sank in his seat “Please let that be Murphy...”


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello again, I am sorry about this one being kind of short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be much bigger. I might even be able to get it up by tonight, Anyways I hope you enjoy it and again I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I made.

Chapter 6

A blond short lady stood in front of Gibbs with a stern look on her face. She was wearing a visitor pass and was holding a file under her arm. Next to her was a large bear-like dog. She pulled a police badge from her pocket to show to him and his team. 

“My name is Lieutenant Karin Murphy, I am with the Chicago PD head of the SI department,” Murphy said in a very professional manner, pulling the file out from her arm and handed it to, Gibbs. “Special Agent Gibbs” Gibbs stuck his hand out introducing himself as he took the folder with the other. 

Murphy firmly shook his hand “I am here investigating the murder of Patricia Hollow and David Winston.” Gibbs flipped through the file he was handed. The file was filled with photos of a very violent and horrifying scene. The victims were gutted and mauled the poor girl was even missing her bottom jaw. Gibbs closed the file and looked back up at Murphy. 

“We got a call from someone named Violet Evergreen claiming she knew more details about the murders and she suggested that she and her family were in danger” Murphy took a breath, “So I sent one of my subordinates down the Evergreen residents to check the lead out, His name is Harry Dresden.” 

So he was telling the truth Gibbs thought exchanging a quick glance with his team. “And it is to my understanding” Murphy continued, “That you are currently holding him here under the suspicion of murder,” she said. “I am here to vouch for Harry’s innocence, He is a very important piece to solving this case and I need him back on my team.” Murphy finished. 

Gibbs’s team turned to him waiting for orders, and Gibbs thought about what she said. “Fine” Gibbs said, “But this is my case meaning your working with us to solve this case, and I want eyes on him 24/7”. Murphy smiled a little “I am sure we can work something out” 

“No way!” Harry demanded quickly scratching Mouse behind the ears. “There is no way I am working with them!” “Come on Harry it’s the only way to solve this case and you know that!” Murphy pleaded. Harry got closer to her to prevent the others from hearing him” I am not going to be responsible for involving any more people in this mess.” “Harry there's…”Murphy began “No Murphy!” Harry yelled. 

 

“It’s either that,” Tony said dangling a pair of cuffs for Harry to see, “Or you're going back in a pair of these” Harry felt his anger surge, and there was a pop and a spark flew from Mcgee’s computer. Tim yelped and ran over to his fired computer pulling its plug from the wall hoping it could still be saved. “Harry…” Murphy said her voice filled with disappointment. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes for just a second “It’ll be fine trust me.” Murphy said calmly. 

Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. They didn’t have time to be arguing like they were, they need to find answers and fast. “Fine…” Harry said “but I am not responsible for what happens” Murphy smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Gibbs and the team “Is there any way I could still see the crime scene” Murphy asked. 

Gibbs nodded his head and pointed at Harry, Mouse, and Murphy “But you three are riding with me got it” Murphy nodded her head and Harry just glared, where was the blue beetle by the way Harry thought. The team made their way towards the elevator and piled in, all but Harry. “Uh where're the stairs,” He asked. Everyone but Murphy gave him an odd look. “Umm, down the hall on your right.” Tim responded warily. “Thanks,” Harry said flatly and turned down the hall heading towards the stairs. 

“Ziva, go with him” Gibbs ordered. “Yes Boss,” she said without hesitation stepping out before the elevator doors closed and chased after Harry. “What is with that guy?” Tony said to no one in particular. Harry stomped down the stairs as fast as he could. Irritated by Ziva following him, he could feel her judging him, calculating his potential threat. She was dangerous and she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he posed any sort of threat to her or her team members. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and waited for the others to exit the elevator. 

They piled into the cars, Harry held the car door open for Murphy earning a glare. Harry and Murphy sat in the back with Mouse sitting in between them. Gibbs got in the driver seat and Tony sat in the front passenger seat. Mcgee and Ziva took a separate car. 

Harry scratched Mouse’s ears with his gloved hand. “Why did you bring Mouse,” Harry asked “I’d left him with Thomas” Murphy smiled “I went to your house to let Thomas know that I was leaving at to call me if anything went wrong, Mouse wouldn’t let me leave unless I brought him along.” She too scratched mouse behind the ears. 

Harry smiled a little too but it vanished when he saw Gibbs looking at him in the rearview mirror. Harry grumbled to himself all the way to the crime scene clearly annoyed by being forced to work with Gibbs and his team, but it was the only way he was going to avoid getting thrown into the slammer. 

He couldn’t blame them for distrusting him, things did look kind of bad, walking into a horrific crime scene only to find some stranger snooping around. Murphy sent him a couple of glares to stop as they rode in the back of Gibbs’s car and Mouse just sat there between them with a sloppy grin. Gibbs continuously glanced and glared at Harry through the back mirror but Harry never met his eye’s. 

Harry grew even furious, he hated the fact that he couldn’t meet his eye’s and stare him down without entering into a soul gaze. He felt like a coward for it and it probably reinforced Gibbs’s suspicion that he was guilty of something. They pulled up and parked in front of the crime scene. 

Harry stared at the house narrowing his eyes, there was something there that they missed, but what was it?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay I managed to finish another chapter! I’ll post another tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Harry stepped up the stairs of the small house and stopped in front of the front door. Harry stood there took a deep breath before entering the house. He ignored the main living room where the bodies were found but instead focused on the other rooms, specifically the son’s room while the others searched the rest of the house. 

Harry looked at the messy state of the room, typical for a teenage boy. Harry walked up to a dresser in the corner of the room and picked up a comb that the boy owned. He took a strand of hair from the spines of the comb and wrapped it neatly in a cloth and stuck it into his duster pocket next a small piece of chalk. Harry continued to look around the room and focused on a desk against the wall. The contents that had been resting on the desk was scattered all over the floor, Textbooks, papers, pen, pencils, and even photos. The desk had been cleared in a hurry but it was hard to tell among the already messy room. Atop of the desk sat a book, Harry eyed it suspiciously, It was a book about black magic, Harry picked it up and glanced over the spells it contained, they were fairly easy spells that any rookie of the arts could do, but they were effective and deadly. 

Why did this kid have this book he didn’t seem to be the type of person to read for fun. Harry pocketed the book and continued to study the desk, he bent down to look at the contents scattered on the floor. He picked up a couple picture frames that once resided on the desk, two of the photos were of the kid with his mom and dad. The other photo was him holding hands with a girl and kissing her. Harry place the other photos back down on the floor but held onto the son and his girlfriend. ”Oh shit,” Harry muttered to himself. 

The only other thing that rested on the desk was an old landline telephone, Harry’s eyes widened, and he briskly walked out of the room. Harry walked into the living room where Murphy was reinspecting the room. Harry walked up to the other landline phone and stared at it, Murphy looked at him oddly. 

“On to something Harry?” Murphy asked walking up to him. Harry shook his head “Maybe, here I need you to do something for me” Harry picked the phone and gave it to Murphy. “Hold this and when I tell you to hang it back up” Murphy took the phone. “Okay then,” She said warily. Harry ran back into the boy’s room and picked up the phone and spoke to Murphy. “Okay now hang it back up” 

“Okay,” She said through the phone. There was a small click and the just the buzz of the receiver rang in his ears. “Shit…” Harry grumbled. Murphy entered the bedroom a second later, “How did that help” She asked crossing her arms. “someone was listening…” 

“What?” she asked “someone was listening in when Ms. Everegreen called me” Harry got up and started to pace around before making his way to the front door. “What how do you know that” Murphy asked following after Harry “there was a click when I was talking to her, I had chalked it up to it being me messing up the phone again but right now that was the same click as before” Harry pulled open the front door and stepped outside away from the eye’s from Gibbs and the team. 

“And I found these…” Harry pulled out the book and handed it to Murphy. “It was in the kid’s room.” Murphy flipped through the book first before looking back at Harry “Is this the real deal” She asked handing it back. “As far as I can tell but it's not something I am going to test,” Harry said putting the book back into his pocket. He handed Murphy the photo, She examined it. ”You don’t think…”She started “God I hope not” Harry finished Mouse trotted over him and nustled Harry’s hand wanting to be petted. Harry crouched down and gave him a quick scratch behind the ear. Mouse’s ears twitched and he turned to face the street. Harry watched Mouse and glanced up the street. There was a white pick up slowly driving down the road and Mouse was staring at it. 

Mouse began to growl and the truck picked up speed, the passenger window was down and Harry saw the barrel of a gun sticking out. “Get down!” Harry screamed pulling Murphy and Mouse in close. Harry willed power into his old warped shield bracelet and formed a protected layer around them. The Truck skidded to a stop in front of the house and fired at them, Bullets ripped by, ricocheting off of the shield with little blue sparks. 

The gunfire abruptly stopped and you could hear a series of cures and swears coming from the car before the tires screeching and the truck lurched forward to continue down the street. Ziva and Tony zoomed passed them with their gun drawn and ran out to the middle of the street, Ziva took 4 shots shattering the back glass. The truck took a sudden turn and accelerated onto a tree. Harry's jaw drop by the accuracy of her aim even Murphy seemed impressed, He made a little mental note to never get on her bad side.

Harry looked down at Murphy and Mouse “Is everyone okay.” Murphy nodded, just as Gibbs and Agent McGee came running over to them “Is anyone hurt!” 

“Everyone’s fine,” Harry said. “You got lucky that they were a bad shot!” McGee said. “Yea luck” Harry grumbled. Tony and Ziva slowly approached the truck that had crashed into a nearby tree. Mouse let out a small growl at the car. Harry snapped his head towards the truck “Shit!” was all he said and began running towards the truck with Mouse on his heels. “Get away from the Truck!” Murphy drew out her pistol and follow Harry. “Get away from it now!” Harry called out again. 

Ziva and Tony stopped and looked at him running towards them, there was a small bang from within the truck and Ziva crouched down behind the tailgate, Tony pulled out his gun aimed at the truck. “Special Agents! Come out of the vehicle now!” Tony yelled. The passage side door slowly opened and a man stepped out. Harry skidded to a stop, it was a Ghoul, It wasn’t in Ghoul form but it was most definitely a Ghoul. The Ghoul stood there for a second not moving. “Put your hands up now!” Tony yelled slowly approaching it his gun still raised. “Stop!” Harry yelled, “Don’t get closer to it!” 

The Ghoul twitched and threw it’s self at Tony too fast for him to take a shot. It rammed into Tony hard knocking him to the ground. Harry stood there ready to watch him get torn into little bite-size pieces and there was nothing he could do about it. But instead of finishing off him, it leaped over and began running straight at Harry. “Oh, Shit!” Harry pulled out his blasting rod. Honestly he was surprised he manage to convince Gibbs to give it back, but he hadn’t been so lucky with his staff and revolver. Harry focused all his fear and panic, into the tip of the rod and it began glowing orange with power. Harry readied himself to release the spell. 

“Out of the way!” Harry was shoved down to the ground making him lose focus on the spell. Gibbs stood there and fired his gun at the Ghoul hitting them in the arms. The Ghoul stalled and stumbled back a bit and Murphy stepped forward and fired her gun at it blowing out the knee cap. The Ghoul’s leg buckled from underneath it and it crumbled to the floor. Mouse lept forward and tore at the creature's throat until it stopped struggling and moving. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Harry yelled gathering up his blasting rod that had been knocked to the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you!” Gibbs shot back, “You were going to fight that guy with a stick, it took us 5 shots and a dog to take down that man!” 

“I had it under control!” Harry growled. Mouse barking snapped Harry out of his rage. Harry spun to face the trunk. Ziva was helping Tony to his feet when the driver side door flew off its hinges. “Oh hell’s bells” Harry swore under his breath. The driver stepped out, its face was torn, shredded and oozing chunks of flesh and blood hanging by thin slimy strands from the gaping hole in its head from were Ziva shot it. 

“what the hell…” Gibbs muttered under his breath. The Ghoul looked at Harry and growled. Harry once again pulled out his blasting rod and took aim. Gibbs watched Harry stand there and pull out a metal rod to defend himself against the crazy man running at them. He quickly looked around for any sort of cover, Gibbs grabbed Harry by the back of his duster and pulled him back and behind a car. “What the fuck!” Harry growled in anger when his spell was once again disturbed. 

“Sit down and shut up, let us handle this “ Gibbs said sternly as he peeked over the car with his gun and fired at the Ghoul. “That’s not going to do anything,” Harry said smirking. Gibbs glared at him took a deep breath aimed and shot. The bullet tore through the chest of the creature penetrating its heart or well it would have if Ghouls didn’t have thicker skin then humans. The bullet must have stopped centimeters from the Ghouls' heart, but the blow stunned the creature enough to cause it to fall over the street. Gibbs moved out from behind the car with his gun by his side and walked towards the Ghoul. 

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran out from behind the car. Gibbs walked up to the Ghoul and stood above it. Gibbs saw its hand twitch and had no time to react when the Ghoul lunged at him with razor-sharp claws. Harry threw himself at Gibbs knocking him down and away from the Ghoul’s grasp. Its claws dug deep into Harry’s side just under the protection of his leather duster. 

The Ghoul pulled him in and threw Harry into the window of the nearest house. “Harry!” Murphy yelled and fired shots at the creature. The bullets planted themselves into the Ghoul’s side and caused it to stumble and fall, but it quickly recovered and jumped through the window after Harry. Harry pulled himself to his feet. Blood gushed from his side, and a shard of glass from the window was implanted deep into his leg. He wouldn’t be able to run when the Ghoul came for him. Harry used the wall behind him for support and pulled out his blasting rod for the third time and gathered up all his emotions and pieced together a spell to take down the Ghoul. The tip of the rod began to glow orange once again with power and heat. The Ghoul leaped through the window and landed in front of Harry on the floor. It stiffened when it saw the rod. 

Harry grinned “Fuego!“ Flames sprang from the tip and blasted into the Ghoul. It howled and shrieked out in pain as it tried to put the fire, it collapsed to the floor and went silent turning into a burnt corpse. Harry sunk to the floor, his side and the leg flamed in pain and he was burnt out from the energy that the spell took to cast. Murphy kicked down the door and ran into the house. “Harry! Oh my God, Harry are you okay!” Murphy stepped over the burnt corpse completely unfazed. 

Gibbs and the team ran into the house guns drawn, the scent burnt flesh filled their noses. “What the hell happened,” Tony said when he saw the fried body of the driver. “I killed it,” Harry said struggling to get to his feet, Murphy threw Harry’s arm over her shoulder to help support his weight. “Sit him down and put pressure on that wound. Ziva, call an ambulance!” “No I can’t go to the hospital,” Harry said his face going pale. “Its too risky, too many people could get hurt.” 

“What are you talking about, Ziva call the ambulance,” Gibbs said. “Special Agent Gibbs! Harry cannot go to the hospital, he needs help but we can’t take him anywhere with sensitive machinery, besides if the people who just attacked us now found out he was unguarded, They wouldn't waste this opportunity to attack him and who knows who else will get caught in the middle.” Gibbs glared at Murphy and Dresden “Fine! But you owe me answers, put him in my car we’ll take him to Ducky.” Murphy nodded her head in thanks and helped Harry to the car. Harry laid down across the back seats putting pressure on his wounds, while Gibbs got in the driver seat and Murphy went to the front passage seat. Harry’s hearing became muffled and his vision blurred until he could barely hear or see Murphy and Gibbs talking before he closed his eyes altogether and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here’s another chapter for you guy. I hope you enjoy it and again sorry for any errors I missed.

Chapter 8

Harry stirred a bit before opening his eyes, he was lying in a soft bed in a small room and someone sat at the foot of the bed watching him. Harry groaned “Go away…” he muttered. Lasciel sat there staring at him. “Why don’t you use that technic I taught you to help you forget the pain” 

Harry glared at the fallen angel “You know damn well why now go away and leave me to my thoughts.” “But I can help you,” she said standing up. Harry shoved two pillows against his head “La la la I can’t hear you” He yelled. Lasciel started to grow enraged “You could have all the power in the world no one you cared about would get hurt. No one could stop you.” 

“See right there is the problem, It’s not that no one would be able to stop me, is that no one would be able to stop you. And I will never let that happen” Harry said sternly. “Now go away before I lock you in your cage again!” Lasciel stomped her foot in frustration before whisking her self away, and the room went with her. Harry, who had been in the bed before it disappeared collapsed to the floor of his mind, waking Harry in real life. 

He was lying on a long hard metal table, opposite to the soft bed he so desperately wished was real. His wounds had been cleaned and wrapped in bandages and other than the two corpses of the ghouls laying on metal beds beside him there was no one else in the room. Harry sat up and his side protested in pain. 

At the foot of the bed, his clothes had been left neatly folded. Harry slipped them back on, stood up. He didn’t know where he was, well he knew he was in an autopsy room, this one was very similar to the one Butters worked at, but in comparison to the rest of the building, he was lost. Harry suddenly remember and panicked for a second while shoving his hands into his duster's pockets, he pulled a small cloth out and opened it up. 

The boy's hair was still safely tucked inside. Harry let out a sigh of relief. The book of black magic and the photo was gone but Harry figured that was something Gibbs and the team took, while he was out. He’d have to ask whenever he found them. Now, why were they attacked, Harry thought. He glanced back at the bodies of the Ghouls. This proved the killer was working with someone, and the only person that would bother with this kind of attack and also be connected with black court vampires was. 

“Mavra” Harry practically growled “That black court hag!!” She was behind this. God only knows what horrible thing she and her fledglings have done to the kid. And for what evil spells she wanted to use the eyes for. She had the word of Kemmler filled with deadly necromancy. Harry need to figure out what spell she was preparing for but he didn’t have the book, or did he? 

“Damn you for putting that thought in my head,” Harry said as Lasciel popped back into his mind. “I can help you find the spell my host” she said giving a little bow to show loyalty. “What do you want for it,” he said crossing his arms. “I want you to be prepared when you enter into this fight because if you die I die and I will not let that happen because of ignorance.” The last few words were filled with venom. Harry contemplated this for a second. 

He didn’t want to give her any more power than she already had, and he absolutely didn't want to become dependent on her help. But a kid’s life was at stake here, what choice did he have. “Fine, see if you can find any spells pertaining to eyes and kids” 

“As you wish my host,” she said departing into Harry’s mind. Harry sighed this could be bad. He was going to need his staff and revolver back if he was to confronter her head on. Harry's hand began to ache when he thought about going up against Mavra again, things didn’t go too well last time. T

hey had all made it out alive but look at the trouble it caused, First she is one of the main reasons the white council and the red court were now at war, second he nearly lost his hand because of how bad it got burned and third he got blackmailed by Mavra to help her get the word of Kemmler, throwing him dead center into a bunch of crazy necromancers and old snake boy himself who nearly killed him. What more trouble could she bring? 

Harry started to walk out of the autopsy room when Gibbs walked in. “Good you’re up,” Gibbs said, “Come with me.” Harry narrowed his eyes a bit but nodded his head and followed, Harry did feel a little bit appreciative when they took the stairs instead of the elevator. Harry followed Gibbs to the interrogation room, Gibbs held the door open motioning for Harry to go in. 

Murphy was already seated inside “How are you feeling,” she said “Oh you know” Harry began “I’ve been worse” Murphy laughed a little. “I bet this is a first for you” Harry joked. “what do you mean,” Murphy asked turning to him. “to be on the receiving end of an interrogation.” 

Murphy snorted and crossed her arms. “Yea, I guess your right, maybe I can learn something from this.” Gibbs sat across from them not saying anything just observing. Murphy met his gaze with equal intensity. She then folded her hands together on top of the table and leaned forward. 

“What do you wish to know Agent Gibbs?” she asked. “I want to know how you two are really involved with this” Gibbs questioned. Murphy looked at him a little confused “what do you mean I told you, we are here investigating the murder of Patrisha Hallows and its connected to your case.” She said. “No, there something else you’re not telling me, why would those hit men only target you?” Gibbs accused pointing at Harry. 

“Simple, I was the biggest threat,” Harry said shrugging his shoulders. The man with the metal stick Gibbs thought but then again he did manage to burn the hell out that guy. How the hell had he managed that, when he had gotten to him he could barely stand on his own? “Tell me what you know” Gibbs demanded. ”Tell him Harry, all of it.” Murphy said. “All of it!?” Harry said in surprise. “Murphy if they don’t believe us now they will definitely not believe us after.”

“Harry, I out of everybody knows the consequences of getting involved with this kind of stuff without understanding everything, and I don’t want that to happen to Agent Gibbs and his team” That last part hurt Harry. He’d once withheld information from her during a case and she paid for it with her Carmical's life. Harry hesitated what was he suppose to. “All of it” She repeated, Harry let out a sigh.

“Okay…” Harry looked up at Gibbs not meeting his eyes. “Do you believe in magic?” Harry asked. “What?” Gibbs asked. “Do you believe in magic?” Harry repeated. “No! I don’t believe in magic and you two need to stop wasting time or eles” “No wait just hear me out…” Harry said. He began explaining in very simple terms about vampire factions, how they operated and how this particular case involved a very dangerous one named Mavra. 

“ From what I can gather the kid some how got involved with her and she started targeting his family and those he cared about. First was the girlfriend and the boy she was with, then his mother and his father. For what kind of spell she wants the eyes or the kid, I am afraid I don’t know yet.” 

As if on cue Lasciel popped back into his mind and showed him a spell. “This was the only spell that I could find that involved the sacrifice of an eyeball,” She said “Well it’s more of a summoning” Harry read over the summoning, She wanted to summon a demon. “If you scarifies the eye’s of the 4 beings most closes to you, you’ll be granted an audience with Aamon a very powerful demon who’s strength could rival my own” Lasciel stated. 

“If you successfully summon him he will grant the summoner or a person of the summoner choosing access to his power. My host, you must stop her before she summons it or you’ll meet your end at her hands. I take my leave but my offer still stands” and Lasciel was gone. “Hell’s bells that’s a powerful demon” Harry must have said that part out loud because Gibbs gave him a weird look and Murphy stiffened. 

Gibbs was going to respond but he was interrupted by Mcgee opening the door. “Boss we just got a call from a warehouse worker, He said he believes he saw our missing kid hangout around the storage houses recently, and he wasn’t alone.” All three of them got up to leave but Gibbs stopped Harry and Murphy. “You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay here until you decide to tell us the truth and not some made up some fairy tale crap!” Gibbs shouted at them. 

“Wait you don’t understand we weren’t lying,” Murphy said in defense. “Yes and I supposed the seasons are controlled by little fairies and one of them is named Tinker Bell!” Gibbs said sarcastically. “Well… you’re not wrong” Harry began “That’s it!” Gibbs said stepped out and slammed the interrogation room door closed quickly locking it. 

Harry and Murphy began banging on the door “You’re going to get yourself's killed!” Harry shouted but they never reopened the door. 

Harry slid to the floor “Me and my big mouth…”


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello! Sorry this took a bit to come out I was slammed with homework these past few days and didn’t get much time to work on it. Anyway the last chapter will probably come out either Sunday or Monday depending on how fast I can finish my homework, So I hope you enjoy it sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Chapter 9

“Would you hurry up!” Murphy said as she paced around the room. Harry was kneeling down on the ground in front of the doorknob, that Gibbs had locked. “would you stop that, this is a very delicate spell. If I screw it up it will blow up in my face” Harry grumbled. 

“Well be delicate faster” Harry ignored her and focused on creating a spell that would unlock the door. They need to get out of here fast and stop Gibbs before they confronted Mavra. Harry could feel a slight buzz in the air as he focused his magic toward the lock, Harry released the energy at the door and there was a small clicking and popping as the inner mechanisms of the lock were forced open as if there had been an invisible key shoved in and twisted. 

Harry felt relieved that the lock hadn’t exploded from the door as he had feared. He wished he was a little bit better and delicate magic, Harry thought about all the possibility that would open up for him. Harry got up from the floor, his injured leg throbbed causing him to lean on the nearest wall for support. This was going to be a tough fight already but him being injured made things even worse, he was definitely going to need his staff and revolver, but he had no clue where they were. 

Harry opened the door, poking his head out to make sure there weren’t any agents standing just outside the door. Harry motioned to Murphy that the ghost was clear and they both stepped out of the room. Murphy started to go right down the hall towards the offices while Harry went left. “Harry! where are you going the stairs are this way” She whispered jerking her thumb over her shoulder. 

“I know but I need my stuff back, “ Harry responded, “do you even know where they are?” She said looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was coming. “Not a clue, but I know it’s not that way,” He said. Murphy sighed and walked over and passed harry down the hall. He fell in line with her in the lead. “Do you know where it is?” Harry asked when they stopped to make sure the hallway they where turning into was clear. 

Murphy stuck her head around the corner and Harry could hear the slightest sound of beat coming down from the east side of the hallway. She looked up and saw and glowing exit sign pointing to the west. “No, but there normally maps of the building posted outside the fire escape stairs for first responders during an emergency,” She said as she briskly walked down the hallway following the illuminated signs. Harry watched Murphy walk up to a small map with a plastic cover screwed into the wall by the fire escape door. 

“It’s probably in the Forensic room” She studied the map tracing her finger across the plastic. She pointed down the hall they just came from, “Down the hall to the right.” She said “it should be just past the elevators” Harry turned down the hall and began walking down it with Murphy on his tail. 

The muffled beat became louder and clearer as they got closer to the forensic room. Harry soon realized that the sound was coming from the room. Harry stopped just outside the glass doors and peeked inside. There was no one in there but the music was blaring. Harry stood in front of the door and they opened on their own with a small chime. He cautiously stepped inside, His staff and revolver were sitting on a table next to a bunch of delicate complex machinery. 

Harry walked over to his stuff picked up his gun and slid it into his dusters pocket and took up his staff. “Hey!” Harry spun around and saw the punk gothic girl standing in another part of the room with a glass bottle in her hand Separated by a glass door, Harry looked at the bottle and could see a bright orange label saying caution. She threw the door open and tossed the bottle at Harry threw up his shield as fast as he could and the bottle smashed against, Harry could see the liquid steam inches from his face and hear a small sizzle coming from the liquid as is splattered all over the force field. 

“Get Out!” she screamed pick up another bottle. Harry sprinted out the doors when they opened, and they closed behind him. The girl started to yell trying to gain someone else's attention while still chasing after him. Harry looked at the automatic door and hexed them as fast as he could. The girl started to bang on the door and tried to pry them open. She quickly gave up and ran over to a phone on the desk. 

“Shit, Murphy we need to go” They began running down the hall and toward the fire escape, Murphy ran to the doors and pulled the fire alarm. A loud screech erupted from a red box position on the wall up by the ceiling. A bright light began to flash and Harry and Murphy shoved their way through the fire escape door that let out into the back parking lot, they kept running until they were a good 5 minutes away. They rested in an alleyway not too far from the NCIS building. 

“Now what,” Murphy said she had recovered already while Harry was still panting. Harry held up his hand telling her to give him a minute, he leaned against the ally wall trying to take the weight off of he throbbing leg, he could feel warm liquid slowly dripped down it. 

“Shit, I must have popped a stitch” Harry huffed trying to put a little pressure on it. Murphy walked over to Harry and tore a strip off her left pant leg and tried it just over Harry’s wound very tightly. “Thanks…” Harry said Murphy just nodded. “How are we going to find them, Harry." Harry pushed himself off the wall, leaning a bit on his staff and walked forward a couple of paces. 

“We are going to track the kid,” Harry said pulling out the cloth that contained a strand of the kid’s hair. Harry took out the strand of hair and held it between his finger and showed it to Murphy 

“With this.”


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello again! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out school got in the way, plus for some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter. Anyways I hope you liked the story, and sorry for any errors I made.

Chapter 10

Harry sketched out a circle on the ally floor with his chalk. He knelt down and pulled out a compass. He then placed the hair on the compass in the middle of the circle. He pricked his finger and smeared his blood sealing the magic circle. He reached deep down inside himself and used his pain and other emotions to create a tracking spell. 

“Done,” Harry said pulled himself up with his staff, his leg protesting in pain. The compass's needle spun in his hand to face east. “Okay we’ve got a lead, Let’s hurry.” The compass was a pain to follow, it didn’t tell you the fastest way to get to the person you were tracking, it just told you the direction they were in. And because of this, it’s didn’t account for the labyrinth of towering stone buildings in the way. 

They must have run into dead ends at least thirty times already, and the clock was ticking down, Gibbs and his team were probably already at the scene and the longer they were there by themselves with Mavra the higher the chance they will be dead by the time Harry and Murphy finally did show up. 

The tall skyscrapers began to shrink as Harry and Murphy ran through the city, and they were replaced by short metal shells with garage-like doors, they must be getting closer. 

Gibbs and Mcgee pulled up to the warehouse as did Ziva and Tony in another car, where the kid was last reported to be seen. The building’s metal wall reflected the orange glow of the sun that had almost finished setting in the horizon. It had a large green roll-up door set in the center of its front wall. Gibbs ordered Tim and Ziva to circle the perimeter and look for the kid. 

While he and Tony went to search the main building, instead of walking through the front door they went through a smaller side door. Gibbs pushed the access door open slowly, there was no light in the building except the last few rays of the sunshine seeping through the few windows in the building. The door closed behind them as they stepped in, and they both pulled out their flashlight that had been attached to their belts. They shined their light around the interior of the building. There were tall racks with layers of boxes reaching up to the ceiling. 

They started walking down the row of boxes use for storing things, Something was off… Gibbs clearly could see there wasn’t anything was in front of them just lots boxes stacked up creating a hallway and the back wall of the building, but still. It felt like someone was staring him down, but from where. Gibbs stuck his hand out for Tony to stop. 

“What is it…” Tony asked letting his hand slowly lower to hover over his gun. Movement in the corner of Gibbs' eyes caught his attention. He quickly swiveled on his heels to face the darkness to his left shining the flashlight with his gun drawn and raised. 

Nothing was there, Tony too was alerted by movement behind him and drew out his own gun facing the other way. Gibbs and Tony fell back to back, staring at the shadows around them. “NCIS, Show your self” Gibbs shouted. The warehouse was pitch black besides the little light their flashlights provided, the sun had set. 

A soft cackle echoed throughout the warehouse and room got a bit colder. An old scrawny lady stepped out of the shadows in front of Gibbs, she was draped in old raggedy cloth and her hair looked as if it had been mostly plucked from her scalp. She looked like the embodiment of death itself. She stared at them and just for a second her eyes flashed to the left of Gibbs and her face slightly twitched into a smile. 

Gibbs glanced briefly to his left and saw a metal bat swinging down at his head. Gibbs dropped and rolled out of the way and the metal bat slammed into the floor instead. Tony swiftly turned kicked the attacker throwing him to the ground. The assailant tried to get up but Tony placed his foot on the man's chest pushing him back down to the ground and his gun aimed at his head. 

The lady let out another small laugh “Oh, I like you two…” Gibbs pointed his gun at her. “What luck I’m having tonight,” She said “Four exceptionally skilled people have wandered into my nest, you will serve me well as minions” She wicked grin grew wider “Get them!” She snarled. The man that Tony had held under his boot wrapped his hand around Tony's foot with near bone crushing strength and it pushed him off. 

Tony let out a yelp in pain and fell back his foot throbbed from nearly being crushed. He quickly recovered and steadied his aim before firing at the man’s chest with his gun. His body jerked and twitched with each bullet. The bullets managed to stall him but not stop him and he continued to march closer to Tony. 

“What kind of Terminator bullshit is this!” Tony yelled as his clip ran empty. He tried to throw a right hook at the man but he deflected it with easy, The foe then countered with a fast and strong jab into Tony’s stomach knocking the air right out of him. Tony toppled over clutching his guts unable to move. The man lifted his leg ready to stomp down onto Tony’s head. 

A single shot was fired, blood and flesh fell from a hole in the side of the man’s head. His body collapsed and Ziva emerged from the row of boxes with Tim behind her they both cut and bruised and Ziva was grasping her side in pain. The old woman began to clap slowly. 

“I must say I am impressed, you’ll make perfect members of the black court” Her face still had a creepy grin plastered on her face. “Andrew!” she yelled out and the kid stepped out in the field of view of Gibbs and the team “Come quickly we must prepare for the ritual.”

The kid hesitated “You’ll change me back right” He said, “I don’t want to a vampire anymore I want to be human again.” She stepped towards the kid and cupped his cheek, “Of course I can change you back, you just need to help me get the power I need to change you back. Can you do that” the kid nodded his head. “Good” she turned back to Gibbs and the team. 

“Try not to kill them, I still want them for later,” She said as she escorted the kid to the back of the warehouse out of sight. Three more strangers stepped forward “Where the hell are these people coming from? Ziva! Tony! Mcgee! Huddle up! Gibbs yelled and they all fell back to back as the three attackers drew closer surrounding them on all sides. What were these guys? They could take a couple of bullets to the body and have it barely affect them, don’t tell me those two were telling the truth. 

Gibbs thought about what Harry had told him about Mavra and vampires. I mean vampires don’t be ridiculous. Gibbs studied the person closest to him as they crept towards him and his team. They were as skinny as a skeleton, the skin clung to their bones allowing you to see the shape and size of each individual bone. Their skin was pale and shriveled it practically flaked off their body like it was rotting. Their face was sunken and look how a mummified mummy would have if it still had a thin layer of pale flesh covering it. And given from the ones that had attacked them a few seconds earlier they were fast and strong. Plus that kid mentioned something about vampires too.

Gibbs gritted his teeth and turned his head enough to see his team but not to lose sight of the man in front of him. “Tony, how do you defeat a vampire” Gibbs whispered. “Boss you’re not serious right” 

“I think we really are dealing with vampires right now, Dresden tried to warn me of this earlier.” as He said to his team he saw a small smile appeared on the vampire in front of him. “Well according to most TV shows and movies, you’d need some form of stake most preferably made out of wood then you’d need to pierce their heart.” Gibbs glanced around the room looking for a stake like an object as did the rest of the team. 

The vampires were getting closer and closer seemingly enjoying the predator like encirclement. “What else is there,” Gibbs asked watching the vampire’s every move. ”Holy water, Crosses, Garlic, and sunshine. I believe you could also burn them or behead them.” 

“Does shooting their brains out, count.” Ziva proposed, 

“We better hope so because that’s all we got.” Mcgee chimed in. The vampire in front of Gibbs shifted it’s body ready to pounce and Gibbs clocked his gun ready to fire. When suddenly the side door of the warehouse blew off its hinges and slammed into the approaching vampire and surprising the others. 

Harry Dresden and Karin Murphy stood there, Harry’s staff’s runes glowed a bright orange and he had a big grin on his face “Now that’s what I call an entrance!" he said and got a small whack on the back of the head from Murphy. 

Though now a bit more annoyed he still held a smile as he stepped deeper into the room. “Now why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you black court maggots,” He said and pointed the end of his staff at the two vampires. One of them let out a hissing sound and ran towards him. 

The runes on Harry’s staff glowed brighter than before as he called upon the Hellfire’s power. Harry gathered his emotions and threw it at the spell “Fuego!” Harry yelled unleashing the spell. Flames lept out of the tip of his staff and slammed into the approaching vampire. 

It hissed and screamed in pain trying desperately to put out the fire before it crumpled to the ground. The other vampire also charged him and Harry lift his mother’s necklace, the sign of magic and what Harry most firmly believed in. It burst into a white flame much like what happens to Michele's sword. 

The vampire tried to shield it’s self from the pendant’s light and Murphy fire a couple of bullets into the side of the vampire knocking it off balance. Harry swung his staff into the side of the creature's head and it fell sprawled across the floor. He then brought the top of his staff down on it’s chest piercing through it’s heart. 

Harry leaned against his staff his leg still throb with pain when he tried to move it, but he didn't let it show. He turned to Gibbs and the team and with a slight bow and said with a toothy grin “Your savior has arrived.” Everyone just stared at him except Murphy who was warily watching their surroundings. 

“That was amazing…” Tony said in awe. McGee looked like a kid in a candy store despite being all banged up “Was that real magic!” Harry smirked again “Yes it was,” His smile fell a bit and he pointed at corpses in front of him with the tip of his staff “And those are real vampires, you're lucky to even be alive right now,” He said. 

He then let out a small sigh “Vampire lesson 101, anything you hold a strong belief in can be used to hold them back, kind of like how the cross is used in most horror films. It’s not the actual object that hurts them it’s the faith you hold in it." Harry pointed toward Ziva "Your Star of David will do the trick to fend them off for a short while, but it won’t kill them, it will only buy you a couple of extra minutes.” Ziva touched her star for a second before returning her attention back to Harry. 

“Lesson Two, these are black court Vampires, they have the same weaknesses as you see in most movies, you know the iconic cheesy ones like stabbing them with a stake in the heart, beheading them, sunlight, garlic, those kinds of stuff.” Harry said waving his hand around. 

“With that said they are the most dangerous when it comes to raw power they could tear you to pieces within a second as we saw with our poor victims back in Chicago, so be careful” Harry said 

“There more than one type of vampires” Gibbs asked trying to get as much info as possible. “Yes there are three types but I don’t have time to go into all of that right now. So all you need to know is that we are face members of the black court.” Harry quickly looked around the room. 

“Now have you seen an old lady that looks like death and the plague had a love child.” Gibbs tilted his head a bit “Is she, Mavra?” “Yes and she’s probably the biggest threat right now, you’ll need to watch for her, she is one of the few vampires that can use magic.” 

“What is she going to do to that kid.” Gibbs asked. Harry shook his head "She’s using him to gain power. She is our killer, she targeted this kid and his family, she killed his girlfriend and everyone else he cared about, and plans to use him to cast a summoning spell.” 

“What does she want to summon” McGee piped in. Harry practically shuttered, “She wants to summon a demon” 

“A real demon?” Ziva asked. “Yes a real demon and a powerful one, if she is successful with the summoning it will grant her lots and lots of power. We will not have a chance in hell against her if we don't stop her before the ritual is complete.” 

“We should get moving then don’t you think,” Gibbs said stepping forward and turned down the rows of boxes heading towards the back of the warehouse. Harry, Murphy, and the team followed Gibbs. They stopped in front of a door that led to another section of the building. Gibbs pulled out his gun and placed a hand on the door ready to open it. 

”Wait,” Harry said, “Let me check to make sure there are no booby traps.” Harry called upon his sight and looked through the door. There were no traps but around him he could see remints of a veil that must have been how Mavra got the drop on Gibbs and the others. Inside the room he could see a very dark power.

Mavra was definitely in there… Harry glanced at Gibbs before closing his sight. He was definitely a soldier, dressed in a military uniform, It was dirty and torn, and he was battered and beaten. But he still stood strong and proud, determined to bring justice. 

He reminded Harry of Murphy. She too had a strong faith in justice. Harry’s perspective change of Gibbs, he no longer saw him as an old grouch, But as a strong man, not willing to let anything get between him and justice, even if the rules and regulations get in the way. Harry pushed the sight away 

“Okay we’re good, but be careful she’s just beyond the door.” Gibbs twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stepped into the room with his gun drawn. Mavra stood in a small room crouched down drawing out the summoning circle and place a variety of items need for the sacrifice. Andrew was standing next to her clutching a small bag. 

“NCIS!” he yelled pointing his gun at him. Mavra snapped her head towards him “How the hell are you still here!” Harry stepped through the door and Mavra glared at him. 

“Wizard…” She snarled. “So this is where you crawl off to when you’re not stirring up trouble in Chicago,” Harry said trying to stand as straight as possible to not let her know he was hurt. Mavra turned to Andrew “Hurry and finish setting this up” she commanded. The kid practically jumped out of his skin when she yelled at him. 

Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet. The kid was extremely pale and his skin had started to shrink and rot away, and his eyes were sunken in his skull. “You infected him!” Harry screamed and he slammed the bottom of his staff, Hellfire flared from the runes. Gibbs looked at him with confusion for a second but quickly realized what he meant and look and the kid in horror and pity. Mavra took a nervous step back “You can’t stop me wizard.” 

“Why involve the kid. ” Gibbs asked his gun aimed at her head. “It could have been anyone, Why him?” Harry added. “He was heartbroken.” She said a wicked smile crossed her face. "You mean easy to manipulate" Harry responded. “His girlfriend left him for his best friend and he wished for them to be dealt with.”Mavra said.

“I did not!” the kid wept, “I was angry and upset, but they were my friends I didn’t want you to kill them and turn me into this!” 

“You know that’s a lie” Mavra hissed, “You envied your best friend with all your heart, you hated your girlfriend for leaving you, you wished them to die in the worst way possible, so I for filled your wish and as payment, I took your humanity.” 

“But why my parents they didn’t need to die!” He yelled. “Then why did you kill them,” She said slyly. “I didn’t want to, I don’t even know what happened. I was scared! I thought I was going to jail and I was going to take the fall for you! Next thing I knew they were dead at my feet.” the kid continued to sob and Mavra just heartlessly smiled. She didn't give a damn about the kid or his wishes she was just using him to perform this spell. 

The kid tried to wipe away his tears, “if I do this, you’ll change me back right, you’ll leave me alone for the rest of my life.” “If that is your wish,” She said trying to look sincere. That look made Harry sick to his stomach. “Don’t do it, kid!” Harry called out. 

“She just using you. She can’t change you back and she wouldn’t even if she could.” The kid looked at Harry completely frightened and back at Mavra who was still trying to look caring even though she was failing horribly. “It that true?” He said. 

“No it’s all lies, It’s true I can’t change you back right now but that’s why we are doing this ritual, so you can give me the power to change you back.” She said. “That man,” Mavra said pointing at Harry “Is part of the white council and he’s here to kill you and me for being part of the black court.” 

“but I didn’t want to even join in the first place.” The kid said shaking in his boots still clutching a small bag. “It doesn’t matter he will kill you anyway” 

“That’s not true!” Harry said He’d been studying the kid he still held his part of his humanity just Susan. They must have not finished the transformation so that he could perform the spell. “You’re not fully turned yet, I know of a place that can help you I have a friend there, they will help you control your urges.” Harry said desperately trying to convince the kid. “He lies, hurry and place the eyes and finish the spell.” 

“He’s not lying kid,” Gibbs said “Step away from her and come with us we will get you help. “The kid took a nervous step towards Harry and Gibbs. “What do you think you’re doing, you're really going to waste and opportunity like this” Mavra said stepping in between him and Harry stopping the kid and stared him down. “They can’t help you!”

The kid nervously opened the bag and pulled out the eyes and held them out towards Mavra. She stared at them anger flared in her eyes. “Where the fourth!” Mavra yelled and the kid flinched away. “I..I...I dropped it.” The kid stuttered “You what! Where?” Mavra grabbed the kid’s shoulder firmly. “I don’t know!”

“You useless stupid boy!” Her hands let go of his shoulders and grabbed his neck out of rage and dug her nails into his flesh. “Mavra No!” Harry yelled and Gibbs took a shot hitting her in the shoulders. She let go of the kid and he fell to the floor. She then turned to Gibbs, and gathered a dark fire in her hand and let it go creating a stream of pure fire heading right towards him.

Harry stepped between him and the fire and quickly called upon his shield to block the fire from hitting Gibbs. Harry’s brunt hand began to hurt and Harry had a flashback of the raid at Mavra's old vampire nest back in Chicago. Mavra continued to pin Harry down with her fire. 

Harry could feel the heat began to build up and his already badly burnt hand began to sting from the heat through his leather glove. Harry began to look around for something he could use to stop Mavra. Andrew slowly got up, his hands were pressed against his neck and blood flowed through his fingers. He ran at Mavra and slammed into her with all his strength. 

The fire stopped and Harry was relieved that his hand was still there maybe a bit singed but nothing too bad. The kid and Mavra wrestled a bit on the floor before she managed to kick him off and slashed at his throat again. Harry felt his rage explode as he watched the kid stumble back away and out of the summoning circle gripping his neck with both of his hands desperate to stop the bleeding. 

He should have killed Mavra a long time ago when he had the chance, and with Mavra's onslaught of fire disrupted Harry had an opportunity to act. He gathered all his rage, and animosity he had toward Mavra and wrapped it up into a very powerful fire spell. ”Fuego!” He yelled unleashing all his emotions and the spell race out towards Mavra. 

Mavra recovered from the boy’s attack just in time to jump out of the way of Harry’s. Mavra practically laughed “You missed Wizard!” Harry just grinned at her arrogance, “I wasn’t aiming for you”

Mavra looked back to where she had previously been standing and saw that the circle and all its items were engulfed with flames and being burnt to ashes making them completely unusable for the ritual.

”Damn you! Damn you all! I will kill you one day Wizard just you watch!” She screamed at them. “Yea, yea, yea,” Harry said waving her off. “I’ve heard it before, and no one has managed to do it yet!” Harry glared at her hard before saying “and even if someone does manage to push me into the grave, it won't be you!” Mavra let out a frustrated scream and the fire that Harry started began to spread to the wooden storage boxes that shared the room.

“Harry we need to go now,” Gibbs said still watching Marva very carefully. “You’re right, you get the kid, and I’ll distract her giving you all time to get out.” Gibbs nodded his head. “On my signal” Harry said. He gathered up his fear, anger, and pain. Harry's strength was starting to waver, his leg and side throb and his body felt heavy with exhaustion but he still managed to form a powerful spell and unleash it at Mavra. 

A strong wind picked her up and hurled her through the warehouse wall. Harry stood there shocked and drained, he hadn’t meant for the spell to be that strong. There was a small pain in his burnt hand and Harry just glared at it. 

Gibbs ran to the kid and picked him up as fast but as gently as he could. “Come on Harry!” Gibbs yelled snapping him out of his daze. The fire was getting worse and had now spread to the wooden beams supporting the metal roof spreading the fire to the rest of the warehouse. 

Everyone ran out as fast they could, coughing because of all the smoke. Once they were a safe enough distance away from the building, they layed the kid onto the floor, he had lost a lot of blood. Harry guessed since he hadn’t been fully turned he didn’t have the healing abilities as all the other black court vampires did. 

Gibbs placed his hands firmly on the kid's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Mavra had cut into his artery and the bleeding wasn’t stopping. Gibbs looked up at Harry with a pleading look on his face asking if there was anything he could do. He just looked away and shook his head. Harry was given a harsh reminder of the evilness of the black court. The fact that anyone could do this to a kid was beyond monstrous.

“I am sorry…” the kid whispered and Gibbs looked down at him. A tear fell from the kid’s eyes. “I didn’t want them to get hurt…” “I know kid.” Gibbs said comfortingly and tightened his grip around the boy's hand. “I just wanted to go back to normal…” the kid’s eye’s went blank and his breath escaped him and his body went limp. 

Everyone looked down at the kid in sadness as Gibbs closed his eye’s and layed his head down on the ground. Harry’s grip tightened around his staff making into grown and creek. Murphy looked up at him, “He saved me and I couldn’t save him…” Harry said in defeat. “Harry…” Murphy whispered but said nothing else. She knew nothing she said would make him stop blaming himself for the kid’s death. Instead, she just brought him in for a small hug. Harry could hear the sound of sirens getting closer and closer, and he lost himself in Murphy’s embrace. 

The rest of the night was a blur for him. Firefighters worked tirelessly to put out the burning building, and an ambulance took the boy's body away. Soon after being asked a few questions from local authorities they were finally allowed to leave. 

Murphy and Harry got into Gibbs's car and he drove them back to the NCIS headquarters in silence. There Mouse greeted them with his usual wag of the tail a sloppy grin, he had been hanging out with the same gothic girl that tried to throw acid at them.

Mouse seemed to like her and Harry was too tired to be angry. Murphy helped guide Harry to her car and he climbed to the back seat. Mouse piled into the back and snuggled up next to Harry. She then drove them to the hotel she was staying at and Harry trudged over to a bed and collapsed into it.

Harry was passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Murphy looked at him and sighed "What are we going to do with him Mouse?" She said looking down at him. The dog just shrugged and laid down on the floor between the two beds in the room. Murphy laughed a little and pulled out a medical kit from her bag. She rewrapped Harry's wounds as he slept before laying down to go to bed herself. 

Harry woke up the next morning, he looked down and saw his leg had a fresh pair of bandages as well did his side. He looked over to his left and saw Murphy sleeping on another bed, Mouse was also sleeping on the floor between them. Harry smiled at them and got up and took a shower. He turned the shower as hot as he could, taking advantage of the rare time he could experience the scorching heat of the hot water.

By the time he was finished the bathroom was like a sauna and the mirror was completely steamed up. Harry had to wipe it with his hand so he could see himself. He reapplied his bandages and looked over any other wounds that he had acquired. He then quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Murphy had already gotten up and was petting Mouse, she turned to Harry and smiled 

“I got a call from Gibbs he said you are allowed to get the blue beetle now, He also has a few more questions for you before you go.” Harry sighed and scratched his head. “Okay let get this over with I really need to get back to Chicago.” Murphy laughed “You worry too much.” She grabbed her luggage and her keys. 

"You would too knowing you left a very irresponsible half brother in charge," Harry said as he opened the hotel door for her grinning and Murphy glared at him as she walked by. Mouse trotted out and Harry closed the door.

Murphy checked out and paid the bill as Harry took her bags and Mouse to the car. Murphy got into the car and drove over to the NCIS headquarters and Harry and Mouse got out. She rolled down the window “You sure you’ll be all right, Harry?” she asked. 

Harry smiled “Yea I’ll be fine you need to get back to your job before the higher-ups notice you're gone” “Yea but I don’t want to drive back up here if you get back into trouble.” She said. Harry laughed “I am glad you have so much faith in me!” 

Murphy just smiled “See you back in Chicago, Harry.” She rolled her window back up and drove off. Harry and Mouse watched her go before entered the main building and walked up the stairs entered the office area. Gibbs was typing on his computer and looked up when Harry approached him. Harry was surprised when Gibbs all most smiled at him. He pulled out a file and handed it to Harry. 

“Do you think this is convincing enough?” Harry opened up the file and quickly read through it, it was a case report. The perpetrator was a boy named Andrew who founded out his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend and murdered them just before he and his family moved to DC, his mother and father became suspicious and tried to contact a detective from Chicago and their son found out and murdered them in an attempt to cover his tracks and was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse waiting for everything to blow over. 

Harry frowned at the report, he hated the fact that they had to lie about what really happened and make the kid look like a murder when really he was just another victim. Gibbs could see the disappointment on Harry’s face. “It’s the closest I could get to the truth without leaving major holes in it, it’s bad enough that I couldn’t come up with a reason for why the victims were all missing an eye and why they would contact a Chicago detective and not the local PD.” 

Gibbs frowned more “I hate doing this to the kid but it’s the only way I can possibly have this case make any sense to the higher ups without me and my team get thrown into the loony bin” Harry nodded his head in agreement and thought about all the crap Murphy and her team had to go through when it came to filing a report. 

Gibbs tossed Harry the blue beetle’s keys “You’re a good guy Harry, I can tell. Annoying and stubborn but your heart is in the right place” 

“Same could be said about you” Harry said smiling back. Gibbs chucked a bit “Now get going before the rest of my team shows up with an onslaught of questions for you, if they catch you, you’ll be here till next year” Harry laughed nervously a bit “Thanks for the warning.” He pulled out a small piece of paper from his duster pocket and handed it to Gibbs. 

“If you ever need my help again or are just in Chicago give me a call.” “Thanks," Gibbs said and slid the business card into his wallet “You better hurry my team should be arriving any minute now” Harry glanced out the window that looked down towards the entrance of the building and saw Gibb’s teammate all rushing towards the front doors. 

“Shit… Goodbye Agent Gibbs” Harry said and took off toward the garage that held his car with Mouse running beside him. Gibbs laughed to himself when his team came running in looking for Harry. He looked out the window and saw the beaten up Volkswagen drive off. 

“You just missed him” Everyone groaned in disappointment and sat down at their desk and typed up reports for other cases. 

Harry and Mouse drove off back to Chicago, and Harry was growing more and more nervous the closer he got to Chicago. Who knew what kind of trouble had brewed without him being there, but he hadn’t got a call from Thomas yet so maybe everything was fine. 

”What do you think Mouse,” Harry asked. Mouse just smiled and licked him in the face. “Yea, I think you’re right everything will be fine.”

Harry and Mouse stood in the doorway of his apartment, Thomas was there too rubbing the back of his head. “What happened!” Harry yelled, looking around his apartment. It was completely trashed, well… way more than usual. 

”Let’s just say some very angry black court vampires showed up. Mavra included, and she managed to break through your wards. But I managed to fight them off," Thomas said proudly. "Honestly I think I took them by surprise, I don't think they expected anyone to be here." Thomas chuckled nervously

Harry just held his head in his hand in frustration and worry “I just glad your okay.” Harry said, “Oh come on Harry don’t get all sappy on me, Here,” Thomas said and tossed Harry a broom “help me clean this all up.”

Harry smiled a bit and began cleaning up his apartment with his half brother knowing that he was lucky to have Thomas watching his back.


End file.
